


Just This One Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Incest, Past Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the spnkink_meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!! Do not read on if you think you will be uncomfortable with or triggered by the content.
> 
> I included the non-con warning solely because of the underage nature of the story - depending on your country's legal system no one under the age of 14 can consent. This is a work of fiction.

Dean winced at the searing heat, echoes of his baby brother’s distraught crying in his ears. Flames licked up his heels and Dean reached to push them away frantically as if they were demonic limbs, grasping at his small frame for his soul. Terrified, he screamed, calling out, “Mom! Dad!” The crying grew even sharper, joined by the deeper hollering of his father and Dean tried to run to him, crying out again and again until his voice was overtaken by the roar of the fire.

Suddenly Dean found himself shrouded in stagnant darkness, heat sucked away by the nightmare. His chest rose and fell erratically, panicky fluttering in his lungs and his stomach. He peeled open his sleep-sealed eyes, blinking. The lingering fright from his dream spiked when he scanned the room, at first unfamiliar with his surroundings. 

He clutched around the edge of his blanket and pulled it closer to his shoulders, shuddering at his sudden chill. He was on the ground, a lumpy square pillow tucked under his head. He shifted, wiggling his hips and turning until he felt contact with the cold, hard metal leg of the coffee table. He inhaled sharply at the unpleasant sensation and turned on his side until he was facing away from the table. It was darker in this direction without any windows to cast the light of the thin moonlight. Dean’s heart was still pounding and he tried to quell the uneasiness he felt, slipping his eyes shut and willing himself back to sleep. 

Dean snaked an arm out in front of him, stretching out the limb to ease the soreness building in his shoulder from his curled position. It collided with something warm and solid and he cracked an eye open, now noticing the dark shape nestled between him and the couch up against the wall. He scooted forward towards the warmth and un-bunched the gathered folds of the other blanket, lifting the edge up and sidling up to the warm leg beneath. 

He slid his smaller blanket down to cover his legs and then drew closer still, resting his palm on a knee and pressing his cheek into a thigh. The sensation lit a small spark of memory and he turned his face downward, inhaling with his nose pressed to the fabric. His hand stroked up the knee softly and he felt the well-worn cotton of pajama pants. 

Without thinking, Dean swallowed, running soft fingers up the inner-thigh of the pajama bottoms until they barely brushed soft skin. The direct contact of skin on skin was even warmer so Dean automatically scooted up further, fingers curling into the waistband. The long leg pressed against him moved for a moment and Dean stilled, waiting. When nothing happened he rose onto his elbow, blanket still wrapped over his shoulders. His little fingers stroked idly against a hipbone and Dean pressed down, nuzzling his nose into the soft belly.

The skin under him trembled for a moment and Dean heard a long, quiet exhalation above him. Dean pressed a chaste kiss into the skin as his fingers curled once again around the waistband at each hip and gently tugged down.

The stretched-out elastic easily gave way and Dean slipped the pants down carefully, tugging them out from their position trapped between floor and body. Dean felt his breathing grow heavier in the rapidly-warming space under the blanket between Dean and the stretch of skin before him. It was too dark to see but Dean easily found his way, the bottom lip of his open mouth dancing a feather-light trail down until finding the flesh he sought.

The sharper scent there triggered a slew of familiar sensations and Dean closed his eyes as his mouth sealed onto the head of the warm bulge. Hips twitched beneath him and a knee drew back as Dean began circling his tongue happily, soft suckling sounds muffled by the blanket. His lips moved down further than he remembered and he hummed against the comfortable weight against his tongue. The taste was different – lighter somehow, and it made Dean’s tummy do a flip. 

The body beneath him had begun to twist and squirm drowsily. Dean’s nostrils flared as he struggled to fill his lungs with the thick, stifling air. Dean pulled off with a wet pop and flipped the edge of the blanket back to rest against his shoulder blades. He felt much warmer now and he crawled even closer, tangling his leg with one of the twitching limbs. When he sealed his lips back over the growing hardness he was jostled by a quick movement. 

Dean’s eyes flicked upwards with the movement that was accompanied by a moan. He was almost thrown off when the muscles beneath him tensed and the other boy scrambled awkwardly to his elbows. Dean could barely make out the dark, messy hair and could not see the expression on the other boy’s face other than a parted mouth. Cas’s chest shuddered and Dean continued to suck on the tip, making a happy sound.

He felt a hand curl loosely around the back of his head and this, too, was familiar. Dean relished the feeling, eyes closing.

“Dean?” Cas whispered, voice croaky with sleep. “Dean, what…?” 

He choked out the last word as Dean tugged on the other boy’s balls and sunk his lips down. Cas whimpered again, knees drawing up to quiver against Dean’s waist. His head lolled backwards. 

He was more than half-hard now, tip prodding the inside of Dean’s cheek, which bulged outward.

“You…you can’t –” 

Cas was breathing harder now, the exhales mixing with the suckling sounds to break the domestic quiet of the house. Dean’s fingers still worked at the swelling flesh tucked under his chin and his other hand clasped Cas’s hip. 

“ _Dean_.”

At the other boy’s tone, Dean looked up again. In adjustment to the light he could now discern the expression there and he furrowed his brow in confusion. 

The hand at Dean’s head closed around his nape and gently pulled back. “We can’t – we’re not supposed to.” His face was stricken. 

Dean stared for a moment and then felt tears well in his eyes as he absorbed the rejection and his fear spiked again, the edges of his mouth curling downward. His lip quivered and he looked back to Cas, pleading. 

“Please, Cas!” He must have spoken too loudly because a hand shot out as Cas bent forward, clamping it around Dean’s mouth. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked up at the boy. Cas looked around, holding Dean immobile as he stared at the other sleeping bodies in the room. On the couch, Sammy’s ankle twitched. Neither of them made a peep and eventually their ears filled with the low hum in response to the complete silence. Eventually, Cas loosened his grip and both boys let out deep breaths. 

Cas looked down at Dean whose emotions were flickering between fear and distress clearly on his face. Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek. Cas’s face softened and his shoulders sagged. He reached forward for Dean, careful to avoid contact with the now-aching hardness between his thighs. Bringing his leg around and turning sideways, he snaked an arm across Dean’s back protectively, pulling him into his chest and pressing his cheek to the top of his head. Dean felt Cas leave kisses on his soft, mussed hair, his hand squeezing once and then absently stroking Dean’s outer arm. Dean trembled lightly, burrowing his face below Cas’s neck.

Dean felt as the tension eased from Cas’s frame and pulled away to look into his face. Now facing the opposite wall, moonlight softly illuminated the older boy’s features, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s with sleepy concern. 

Dean thought of his brother and tried to channel his puppy expression.

“Please Cas? I had a nightmare and I was scared.” He was careful to speak in the softest of whispers. 

Cas looked at him in nervous calculation, eyes flicking down to where Dean’s hand was reaching for his belly. 

“I promise I’ll be good,” he said. “Just this one time.” Then in a different tone, “I was so scared.”

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, biting his lip. His stomach twitched involuntarily from the light fingers resting there. He took another cursory glance around the room before meeting Dean’s eyes again. 

Dean fought to keep his expression from crumpling. “I just want to make you happy.”

Cas’s other hand wrapped around to cup his jaw and he kissed Dean’s forehead, thumb circling his wet cheek. He paused there, lips pressed to the clean skin and then bent down to Dean’s ear, whispering, “All right.”

Dean felt a tingle of delight work down his spine and he threw his arms around Cas, squeezing the older boy. 

“Only this time, okay?”

Dean finally pulled away and then pushed at the boy’s shoulder. Cas settled back down to his elbows, feet kicking down his pajamas until they slipped over his ankles and Dean crawled forward to situate himself between Cas’s legs. Dean wasn’t sure if it was because he had grown so much bigger or that Cas was smaller than his dad but he found himself pressing the insides of Cas’s thighs until they spread wider. His knees were bent and Cas stroked his foot down from Dean’s waist to calf. 

Dean felt safe there, nestled between Cas’s warm legs and his own personal thing to play with, pink and straining right in front of his chin. It was no longer slick all over so Dean poked out his little tongue and dragged it from the base to the tip. He tasted a little liquid come out the top and he licked at it like an ice cream cone. It tasted funny but he liked the feeling of it on his tongue as he spread it around the head and then pushed his lips back down over Cas. 

The older boy tried to stifle the little thrusts as his hips demanded to respond to Dean’s ministrations. His head dropped back and he groaned as Dean sucked, relishing the slide of his rough tongue against Cas’s soft skin. Cas reached his hand out blind until it rested against Dean’s head, fingers digging into the short hair. He shook all over, mouth gaping. His legs practically vibrated as they knocked against Dean and he was panting. 

Dean looked up, reluctantly letting the soft tip slip from his tongue. “Are you cold?”

Cas looked even more dazed, blue eyes glassy. “N-no.” After a beat Dean resumed, fingers now circling on Cas’s wiggling belly, and Cas let out a strangled noise. “It feels – feels so good.” The hand at Dean’s nape pressed down more firmly and Dean felt as Cas thrust further into his mouth. 

“More, oh. I need…I --”

Dean took a moment to adjust but found that he could fit all of Cas inside if he let him slide down further, struggling not to gag when he surged toward his throat. Dean sucked as hard as he could, cheeks hollowed, pulling back off while swiping his tongue. There was more of that funny taste. 

Cas folded up then, elbow digging into the floor and legs clamped around Dean. The fingers in Dean’s hair tugged a little painfully and Dean’s eyes widened as he gasped softly. Cas made a noise too – a groaning exhale as the breath punched out of him. Hot liquid spurted from the end of Cas’s little cock to land in Dean’s parted mouth and on his cheeks and chin. Dean watched as his chest continued to rise and fall in rapid succession, arm falling to the side as he collapsed. 

Dean smiled, feeling the come shift with the muscles of the movement. He swallowed thickly and felt as Cas’s hand weakly moved from Dean’s head to trace a fingertip from the tip of his nose down over his lips. Dean wiggled on the ground until he was tucked up further onto Cas, finally resting his cheek against his chest. Cas grunted with the press of Dean’s weight but remained mostly still. Below him Dean felt as Cas softened and a little damp spot formed against Dean’s pajamas. 

After a minute or two Cas finally looked back up. He ran a finger through the sticky mess between Dean and his chest, making an irritated sound.

He sat up, keeping Dean pressed close until he was leaning against the couch, Dean in his lap. His eyes searched around them and he reached out for Dean’s smaller blanket and rubbed the end of it against him. As he moved around Dean snaked his arms up and around Cas’s neck to hang on like a monkey as the older boy moved about. 

The wool blanket was very scratchy against the sensitive skin but did the trick. When Cas looked to Dean’s face he held out the blanket but paused. Having second thoughts, he bunched the blanket and tossed it aside. He brought up his warm hand to Dean’s face and swiped at the drying mess, bringing a finger up to his own mouth. He furrowed his brow at the taste but brought his finger back down a few more times. Dean’s eyes watched curiously and on the fourth swipe he stuck out his tongue to catch Cas’s fingers, sealing his lips around them. 

Cas’s eyes widened as Dean sucked his fingers with an obscene slurping sound and then grinned. Cas gazed down at his precious friend, eyes sliding down to focus on his slick pink lips. Carefully he laid Dean down, spreading the clean blanket neatly and placing him at the center. Dean automatically slipped his arm back down from around Cas’s neck and Cas reached for the edge of the blanket to fold as a makeshift pillow for the boy.

He followed Dean, positioning himself along his side, propped up on one elbow. Dean watched his movements as Cas placed a palm on his tummy. He thumbed the edge of Dean’s shirt then slid the hem up to reveal a stretch of skin, soft as a kitten. He peeled the shirt up further until it bunched around Dean’s underarms. Cas looked up and down Dean’s little form and set his fingers to the skin, his touch feather-light and teasing. They rubbed lightly at each tiny nipple, then dipped down and to Dean’s sides. Dean felt laughter bubbling inside at the ticklish sensation and Cas picked up the pace in light of Dean’s increased squirming, evading his pursuing hands. Dean saw Cas smile more widely at that and he giggled, the sound almost like a shout.

“ _Shhhhh_.”

Dean’s eyes widened at once at Cas’s expression and he clamped hands over his own mouth. His giggles cut off and he stared up into the pair of bright blue eyes and felt Cas shift onto all fours, his arms on either side of Dean. At once he felt as the other boy’s lips pressed to his forehead and fingers danced at his nose and lips. Cas moved downwards, releasing a kiss on each eyelid and then finally down to his mouth. Dean’s feet twitched when Cas coaxed his lips apart with his own and felt the tentative press of tongue. 

“You don’t have to be scared, Dean,” the boy whispered. “I’ll keep you warm and safe.”

He deepened the kiss and Dean watched the boy close his eyes, noticing Cas’s pretty eyelashes as they fluttered shut. A hand tugged at Dean’s waistband and Dean lifted his hips at the tugging sensation, helping Cas to coax the garment down with a single hand. He closed his own eyes when he felt a palm press against his own cock. Fingers started to explore the small length, running up and down, venturing further down to lightly fondle his sack. Dean’s brow furrowed and he turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. 

“You don’t do that, Cas.”

Cas continued to kiss him, more lightly now at his exposed neck. He brought his lips up to nibble at Dean’s ear, which sent a tingle down his arms and legs. 

The older boy whispered to him, “Don’t you want me to take care of you Dean?” Cas’s hand had stilled but he pressed another kiss to him. “Sweet little boy?” 

Heat curled in Dean’s belly and he felt his legs fidget. 

“I’m going to make you feel good like you did for me. Does that sound nice?”

Dean nodded reflexively, opening his eyes again. Cas was looking down at his face now. “Yes.”

Cas looked at him seriously. “What do you say then?”

“Yes, please. Wanna feel good too.”

Cas smiled, then brought up his hand. He gave it several thorough licks until it glistened even in the dim light, then closed back around Dean. His touches were gentle and rhythmic, his thumb tugging and pulling until Dean felt himself grow more swollen. The little boy started to writhe as heat and electricity swam to his midsection, centering around Cas’s touch. Dean let out a pitiful whine and Cas petted at his hair, pushing it away from his forehead as he hushed him. 

Cas brought his hand back to his mouth and this time let Dean run his tongue over the palm too. His hand tasted strong and salty but the wobbly feeling that was rapidly building made it oh so good. 

Cas picked up the pace, lip curling under his teeth as he felt the boy’s reactions. Then Dean’s little body spasmed and he let out a series of breathy little grunts, fingers curling into fists. Cas brought his lips back down as Dean floated away, awash in prickling, delicious sensation. He saw little sparks dance behind his eyes and tossed his head back and forth, mindless to Cas’s pause and following movement.

Once Cas looked away from the marvel that was Dean’s face, he turned and found his pajama pants, sliding them back over his feet with fumbling hands. Once they were rolled back up to his hips he bent down to Dean’s knees, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his still-trembling thigh before gently pulling them back up as well. Finally, Cas collapsed behind Dean, gathering him up against his chest. He flipped the excess blanket to wrap up Dean in a warm little cocoon, his body wiggling a little to adjust. Cas set his own head down to the pillow at last, settling his chin just over the back of Dean’s head. The earlier tension and electricity in his muscles dissipated and he felt himself yawn. 

Out of the blue, after the suburban stillness had settled in again, Cas heard a whisper, so muffled he could have imagined it. “G’night, Cas.”

Cas smiled, eyes still closed, and snaked out a hand to find Dean’s peeking just out from the blanket. He squeezed. “Good night Dean.”


End file.
